Tokyo Ghoul: RENEWAL!
by Jaica
Summary: Rare one-eyed ghoul siblings have moved the 20th Ward near Anteiku from New York and work there, keeping their identities a secret. Kaneki's path of life changes since they've moved in. Setting on Episode 1. T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello.. this is very first fanfic, "Tokyo Ghoul: Renewal!" Book 1, maybe. So have mercy. Please.**

**Note that I haven't watched Tokyo Ghoul episode 1-3 nor do I have any internet for the manga. My information for the first few chapters would be solely relying on the information I gathered from a friend.**

**And I had watched just from the anime, so it'll probably be AU from episode 12, onwards.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Is this really necessary.. considering it IS called FANfiction. Hear that? FANfiction.**

**Ja ne!**

**Chapter 1-Kaneki Ken**

_My name is Shibasaki Akino. I am an 18 year old half-ghoul, going on 19 this December 31._

_I have a younger sister, Akiya. She's your typical bubbly busty girl—(half-ghoul, too—) but I'm different._

_The two words that describe me most?_

_Merciless and emotionless._

Friday afternoon, my first day at my job here at Anteiku coffee shop. And it wasn't like there WAS any customers, and I'm not that interested in the TV, so there wasn't really anything to do. I was just wasting my time.

That was when the bell rang, signalling that there was a customer. Finally.

But I just watched with an emotionless look when a black-haired guy came in, followed by another with blonde hair. They sat on a table near the corner.

"Shibasaki, get to work. That's your customer." yeah, and that's Kirishima Touka. As much as she is like me, she's still really annoying.

"I know that," I answered, gathering my notepad and approaching them. "What is it you want?"

"Can I have.. black coffee...?" black-haired requested, although more like asked. I nodded and wrote it down, sensing that Yellow was staring at my chest.

"Do you rather want to taste your own blood rather than coffee, sir?" I scoffed, "And you'd spend your money on the hospital instead of this coffee shop if you keep staring."

"I'm not staring, actually. It's called admiring." Goldie reasoned, a dirty, blushing look on his face.

Sheesh, what a pervert. Pathetic.

"Just tell me your order, dandelion." I said.

"Cappucino, and my name's not 'Dandelion', it's Hideyoshi. Nagachika Hideyoshi."

"Got that, sunny." I snorted. How I love teasing. I don't even care if they're embarassed or hurt. It's their own pathetic problem. "And the other guy is..."

"Kaneki Ken.." black-haired, aka Kaneki, mumbled.

I nodded and left, hearing Nagachika say something along the lines of, "Feisty! That's how I like them."

Around 6 o'clock, my first shift here ended. Chika had already left, saying something like, "I have curfew" or something else. But Kaneki stayed and said he'll walk me home. Something about being worried about ghouls.

So this guy is a gentleman. Pathetic, really.

"You don't even _know my name_," I pointed out with a straight face.

"So can you tell me your name?" Kaneki asked. I just shrugged. Looking disappointed, he turned away.

"Shibasaki Akino. Call me any honorific you want." I suddenly blurted out. He turned to look at me happily, and flashed me a rare smile.

"Can I call you Akino-chan?"

I shrugged, but he looked happy.

5 minutes later...

The streets were already a little dark, and things were a little awkward.

"Are you new here at Tokyo, Akino-chan?"

"I used to live here before moving to the US."

"What was it like?" he asked. I stopped to think.

"...Pathetic."

Things became awkward again, until we passed by a burger stand, "Would you like a burger, Akino-chan?"

"No thanks. Anything other than coffee, water, bread and rice balls make me really sick," that wasn't really a lie. But still, that didn't stop him from leaning towards me, looking a little suspicious of me. I blushed. Too close...

But he pulled back once our faces were only milimeters away, "So that's how it is, huh? Well then, that's okay. You can't blame it on something you can't control!"

I hit him on the back of the head. "What the hell was that for, Kaneki?"

"Ah.. gomen, gomen, my bad," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I snorted.

"Are you going to start going to school, Akino-chan?" he questoned in a desperate try to dissipate the awkward atmosphere when nobody spoke after 27.56 seconds. I nodded.

"Yeah, at Kamii University. Since we're the same age, I'm guessing we'll be classmates or something.

"By the way, Akino-chan, do you have a favorite song?" he asked

"Song? Well, there is 'Unravel.'" I replied, "Though I prefer books, it has a really deep meaning.."

"Really? Can you sing it?" he asked, looking a little interested. I felt a little uncomfortable.

"My singing voice is pathetic. Sorry."

"Huh? Well.. if that's so..."

Ugh, why do I feel this way? It's so pathetic...

"Fine then... BUT JUST THIS ONCE, okay?" I groaned, opening my mouth just a little to let the words flow out of my mouth by instinc as he looked and listened happily.

"_Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo.._

_Boku no naka ni, dare ka iru wo...?"_

Finally, we reached my apartment. I sighed, "See you, Kaneki."

"U-uh, by the way, Akino-chan—" he started.

I looked at him, but a shrill squeal rang in our ears. "Oneechan!"

I groaned when the door opened in full swing, stepping back in time to dodge, "What, Akiya?"

"H-huh, who is he, oneechan?" she suddenly calmed down, catching sight of Kaneki. I looked from her to him.

"He's a friend, Kaneki Ken. Kaneki. This is Akiya. My sister."

"Oooh, is he your crush, neechan?"

"No. "

"Your boyfriend?"

"A FRIEND, Kiya." I groaned in annoyance, but she just ignored me, eyebrows furrowed stubbornly.

"Ah! I've got it!" she suddenly straightened up as if she discovered something new in the ways of life, "he's your baby!"

Sheesh. How pathetic. I facepalmed while Kaneki laughed nervously.

"Get back in the house, Akiya."

"Aww boo." She frowned, closing the door. "Ja ne, Kaneki-san!" the door closed with a creak.

I sighed, "Sorry about that. My sister tends to be a little... crazy."

"No.. it's fine," he said, "I just didn't know you had a sister."

"It's a common mistake," I said. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"A-ah, it's nothing. N-never mind I said that," he stammered, blushing a little. I just shrugged. "Well, suit yourself." I said, turning to the door. He stopped me.

"U-uhm, Akino-chan, what I meant to say was... u-uhm, how should I say this.." I looked down, looking too shy to say it. I just watched him, amused.

"Yeah?"

"I was going to say," he started, "You have a really good singing voice."

Something stirred inside me when he said that.

**And that's the end. Sorry for low quality and somewhat corny stuff..**

**Next chapter: "Ghoul eyes"**

**It will be Kaneki's Pov**

**Just keep this in check in case I can update. Maybe check this fic around once or twice per week? Eh, I dunno.. since a classmate got me interested in somew game called Five Nights at Freddy's and forced me to be a Foxy x Chika shipper.**

**Anyways, ja ne! **

**P.S. This is a small sneak peek for the next chapter.**

"_Stay away from that girl if you want to live a long life, Kaneki Ken."_

"_If you don't like her that much, can't you just leave us alone? After all, she's not an emotionless nobody like you!"_

"_You're perfectly right. I'm a heartless nobody that actually thought could make friends!"_

"_Tell me the truth, Akino-chan. Are you...?"_

"_I think I have a crush on Headphones."_

**End Sneak Peek. Bye everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2-Ghoul Eyes

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back after approximately... I dunno how long, really...**

**So this is like, the second chapter? Whatever. And if you read the first chapter, you would've known that this is Kaneki's PoV. Okay, see ya soon!**

**Disclaimer: Akiya-chan can do it.**

**Akiya: Okay! Jaica-sensei does no own Tokyo Ghoul ( and Naruto) ! And she never ever ever ever ever EVER will! Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Me: You just enjoy bullying me, Akiya-baka.**

**Akiya: But, sensei!**

**~I surprise her by smashing Ayato's lips into her face~**

**Me: Now shut up.**

Chapter 2- Ghoul Eyes

_Short introduction just for Akiya-chan!_

She'd waited for him. Day after day, night after night. He had told her to wait for this day. And here she was.. on top of this building.

A pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind, clamping eyes and mouth shut.

They pushed her forward, "Scream my name and say you want me,"

"Shut Up, Ayato~" she squealed cheerily. "Akino-oneechan got suspicious today."

"Damn, I hate that woman." Ayato scowled and looked away. A sly smirk tore through Akiya's face.

"Is the BIG BAD AYATO worried about a _relationship_?"

"Shut UP, you!" the blue haired male pinned her on the building roof, ferocious eyes glaring at her. He wiped the mischievous smirk off her thin, red lips with his own.

"Aya! You gonna leave bruises! Onee'll get angry again.."

Anteiku, Early morning

Hide's laugh made my nervousness multiply.

"I'm just saying.. you can't have your first date at a bookstore, right?"

"Why not? She might be thrilled you know." I replied, frowning. Hide ceased his laughing.

"You can't get a girl if you're like that." He said, still grinning, "here, I'll show you how. There's the coffee shop girl you've had your eyes on.." he pointed to Akino-chan.

"A-ah.. she IS cute.. demo.. that's not her.."

"So she's all mine?" he eyed her attending to some customers a few tables away.

I watched him call for her, my ears burning.

"Hey, your name's Akino, right?" she just nodded at his question.

"Are you a keyboard?" he asked. Akino-chan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you blind? Why would you ask such a question?"

"Because you're my type."

Akino laughed sarcastically, "Nice creativity. Great for getting girls. What's your order, Nagachika?"

"You."

This time, I just helplessly watched her conquer Hide into a headlock. "Very funny, Goldilocks. Now for your order," she sad through gritted teeth.

"Only if you give me a kiss,"

I sweatdropped. "Isn't that—"

"No, I'll give him what he wants," she looked emotionlessly and creepily at him. It kind of made me want to hide under the table.

"Kiss me any way you want. As long as you won't hit on me again."

"Deal." Smirking, Hide pulled her closer. I was blushing but unable to look away. Touka-chan just stared at them with silent blue eyes and other customers stared in interest.

Their lips brushed together and Hide's conquered hers.. with a kind of fiery passion. I just stared dumbfoundedly for thirty more seconds before they broke apart, panting.

"Is that enough?" she asked, face still void of emotion, as if nothing had happened.

"Sure." He cracked her a grin and sat down as Akino-chan stalked away, him stealing a glance at her figure before turning back to me.

"Man.. I really thought she was gonna hit me," he sighed. "Anyway, Kaneki, I gotta go. See you."

As soon as he left, _she _walked in, like a goddess.

The girl of my dreams. Kamishiro Rize-san.

She sat on the corner, pulling out a familiar white book which caught my attention. Looking up, her eyes met mine. Our eyes locked together and she smiled a little.

But Akino gave her a withering glare.

"So.. a date with the demon, huh?"

Me and Akino-chan walked home together again, her making mutters about Rize-san which, I thought, was a little rude..

"What do you not like about her?" I asked. She gritted her teeth, "Everything."

The walk continued in uncomfortable silence, Akino-chan producing a little orange book from her pouch. I furrowed my eyebrows, "new book?"

She showed me the cover.

**Icha Icha Chronicles Book 10**

"Huh."

I thought for a while, "Tell me the truth, Akino-chan are you.."

She looked at me curiosly. I opened my mouth to finish.

"...are you _jealous_, perhaps?" I said. She looked at me with an expression that seemed like it was screaming "seriously?" with her dead eyes and (somewhat exasperated) poker face. I sighed.

"Forget that.."

Nearing her apartment, we stopped to say our goodbyes. I was about to leave when—

"Stay away from that girl if you want to live a long life, Kaneki Ken." She suddenly hissed in my ear. I clenched my fists in impatience.

"If you don't like her that much, can't you just leave us alone? After all, she's not an emotionless nobody like you!" I yelled at her. Upon seeing her hurt face, realization dawned on me. My eyes widened, "I-I'm so sorry.."

She stared at the ground, tears falling. Guilt clenched my heart.

"You're perfectly right. I'm a heartless nobody that actually thought could make friends!"

I pursed my lips as she fled. I guess right now our friendship is on break..

(*^_^*Time Skip After the Date sent by Ayakashi-chan *^_^*)

I didn't pay much attention to Rize-san (strangely enough) who was talking after I agreed on walking her home.

I was too busy thinking about what Akino-chan said to me yesterday. I mean, Rize-san seemed like a normal kind, sweet, cute girl.

Maybe she was jealous of her and if I chose Rize-san over her, she'd (—Akino-chan) kill me even if I was too young to die..

Or probably because Rize-san was a ghoul that was gonna trick me and end up being eaten by her because she just so happens to be the 'Binge Eater' that has been victimizing people lately.

I'm guessing it is the first hypothesis. (Jealous Akino-chan?)

"Kaneki-kun?"

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"A-ah, Rize-san? Is something wrong?" I flushed a hot red, berating myself for spacing out.

"You seem distracted. Is something the matter?" she asked, entwining our hands as she still guided me towards her home.

"N-nothing you need to worry about." I stammered shyly. "Just something a friend said.."

I tore my thoughts away from Akino-chan and focused more on our date. Today was quite pleasurable, and I had a pleasant time with Rize-san, which I hope will happen again.

Our destination towards an alley, I glimpsed Touka-san(?) with her friend. She seemed to send me a 'Be Safe' look with that cold expression.

Finally, we stopped.

"Well.. I'm right around here so.." she trailed off, walking ahead. I called afteer her, "Rize-san!"

She turned and looked at me.

"Um, if you wouldn't mind, can I see you again?" I asked nervously.

She looked up to meet my eyes, smiling her beautiful smile.

"We do have a similar taste in books, and we're the same age.. There's a lot we have in common, huh?"

I couldn't stop blushing. We stood there, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Kaneki-san.." she spoke finally.

"Yes?"

"The truth is, I noticed you." She continued. "The way you looked at me.." she buried her face into my chest. My heart pounded.

I looked up, kind of surprised. "Huh? Does that mean, you, too.."

"Yes, I too.. happen to be interested in you.."

I blushed once more, heat pulsing on my cheeks.

Then I saw red.

I stood, frozen and petrified when her eyes changed. I can then only feel..

..pain.. agoizing, paralyzing, pain..

She bit me.

Rize-san, the girl of my dreams, my one true love, was a ghoul and bit me. And Akino-chan.. she was right all along.

I couldn't move because of fear and of pain. She pulled back, my blood smeared on her face.

"Ah.. _Oishi~" _she purred. I stumbled backwards, clutching my throbbing shoulder. I wanted to run, to scream, to..

"Kaneki-san.." she said. "There's something I like more than reading. Know what it is?"

I stared up at her, horrified.

"It's pulling out ALL the organs of someone—"

More horror and fear sank into me. My whole body shook.

"—who isn't trying to run away from me!" she finished with a maniacal voice, laughing sadistically.

"That expression! It's fantastic!

Would you let me—

THRILL MYSELF EVEN MORE?!"

I can only hear her maniacal screams and laughs now. Every now and then she would say something, but I couldn't hear it. Rize-san kept on attacking me, kept on fatally injuring me. My eyesight blurred—

My ears were ringing—

A headache throbbing painfully—

"Good for you, Rize." Spat a voice I knew. I mustered energy and willpower to raise my head, and saw a ghoul's eye on a familiar person. I'm not sure if it was a hallucination, or real.

Then black.

-? PoV-

"I was craving a good fight for days." I said monotonously, voice muffled through my mask. "I'm lucky, you're not."

"You.. you..!" Rize screeched, like the life-destroying banshee she is.

With dead eyes, I lifted her up with one of my pitch-black, spiked tail-like kagune before impaling her full force against another tail of mine.

"I'd brutally murder you, but you're going to die anyway." I stared her down. "Somebody plans to kill you."

I left her bleeding on the stone pavement, hearing a crash of building debris that killed her, but not Kaneki.

"Just won't listen, would you." I muttered under my breath,face sftening, before I steeled myself and leaving them for the police to find.

End of Chapter 2

**Yup! That's all! Happy Holidays, a little belated. Okay, weeks late... and sorry for the Make-out scene... I know that you're thinking 'She made us wait a month for this crap? I don't deserve this! It isn't even worth it.'**

**I am very sorry for the hints of Hide x Akino. Just wanna put a little twist. It's just this chap that has a LOT of Hide x Akino hints.. maybe I'll even lose readers..**

**PS, someone asked if the info in the wiki is true that Hinami is 15 years old. I know it isn't true... maybe they just meant it at the time of TG: Re? Idk, just wanna be sure...**

**I can update weekly now! :)**


End file.
